


Sweet Moon

by miminto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Inspired by Music, M/M, Roommates, Short One Shot, Sweet Moon by sundarta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miminto/pseuds/miminto
Summary: Jaehyun woke up to the sound of writing. Taeyong, who has been up all night working on his essay, has trouble sleeping. They talked for a bit before Taeyong asks his roommate for a favor.





	Sweet Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sweet Moon by sundarta

 

Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered open after the scratching sounds of pencil on paper woke him up from his sleep. He slowly pushed himself up as his tired eyes adjust to the warm light from the lamp on his roommate’s desk. It was already pitch black outside, he remembered falling asleep when there was still light out, saying that he wanted to take a nap. It was, for sure, not a nap that he had planned but the more sleep, the better, right? The scratching stopped and when Jaehyun reached for his pair of glasses to put on, his roommate was already looking at him with an apologetic face.

“My bad, did I wake you up?” Taeyong asked quietly, it was almost a whisper. Jaehyun shook his head, he wanted to be awake anyway.

Jaehyun moved to the edge of the bed. He wanted to wait a bit and let his body be more awake before standing up. “What were you doing? Wait, first, what time is it?”

“It’s 12 in the morning and I’m writing the first draft of my essay,” Taeyong replied, a slight frown appeared on Jaehyun’s face.

“I slept through dinner again...I should stop taking a ‘nap’ every afternoon, it’s messing up my sleep cycle. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Well, to be honest, I wasn’t really aware of the time myself. I was working on my essay all afternoon and skipped dinner.” Taeyong stifled a chuckle. The state of Jaehyun’s bed hair is too amusing to focus on his essay right now. His golden brown locks were tangled like a bird’s nest, it was a common occurrence but it never failed to make Taeyong laugh every time.

Unaware of his unsightly state, Jaehyun furrowed his brows out of worry after he processed Taeyong’s reply. “You skipped dinner too? That’s not good. Dinner is important to growing kids like us.”

“I doubt I’ll grow anymore, haha. You should sleep more, I’ll try to be quieter this time so I don’t wake you up.”

“It’s fine like I said, you didn’t wake me up. Plus, I don’t think I can go back to sleep after that, quote, nap, unquote.”

Taeyong nodded and gestured Jaehyun to sit next to him, “If you have nothing to do, you can accompany me in this journey.”

“How long does your essay have to be?” Jaehyun got up from his bed and plopped down on his chair. “Are you pulling an all-nighter?”

“7 pages minimum. Didn’t feel like sleeping so I was planning to finish the whole thing today and edit it tomorrow.”

“Nice, as diligent as always,” Jaehyun said and Taeyong only nodded. He was weak to compliments, Jaehyun was used to it. It was easier for Taeyong to let it pass rather than accepting the praise. He was only working on the draft, it wasn’t anything special. “Anything I can help with? I’ll probably be awake for the rest of the night and will burn out later in the day. ”

“Can you read my essay when I’m done?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks,” With a simple thank, Taeyong continued working on his writing.

The whole room was pretty much silent, other than the repetitive ticking of the clock and the soft buzz of the heater. Jaehyun continued to stare at his roommate, observing the guy work as time passed by. He didn’t have other things to do so watching the man in front of him was his current entertainment. Jaehyun started from the diligent hand that was writing away his thoughts, then his attention shifted to his arm, then to his face, then to the butterfly-shaped scar in the corner of his eye. Taeyong had told Jaehyun that the scar was caused by the atopy he had when he was young. It affected his self-esteem but over time, he learned to love the scar and is now completely okay with it. A simple little story but Jaehyun was glad his roommate shared it with him. He thought the guy was an extreme introvert, not to mention his initial cold expression the guy had when they first met. Now, that false impression is gone and he is left with a diligent, kind-hearted man, he’s a good cook, AND a neat freak to boot. Their room was the cleanest of the entire floor. There really is no one more perfect than that. Jaehyun mentally praised his luckiness yet again, he couldn’t be happier.

“I’m done, here.” Taeyong handed the small stack of papers to Jaehyun, “Tell me honestly how you think about it. Be blunt, be direct.”

“Yes, sir.”

It was Taeyong’s turn to stare when Jaehyun began to read what he had written. Jaehyun took his time on every sentence, making sure that he didn’t miss any typos because he had only been awake for a while. There were some grammatical errors, punctuation errors, syntax errors, the usual stuff. He marked every error that he noticed with a blue pen and wrote some comments that may help Taeyong out with his essay. He also didn’t forget to add some compliments about what Taeyong did well.

“Yeah, so you should check here,” Jaehyun pointed at the mistake, “It’s a run on sentence and then the two lines below it, you’re starting to stray from the point of the essay. The rest is just typical grammatical errors, I wrote some comments about it.”

“Ah, wow, I didn’t even notice that. You’re right.” Taeyong nodded in understanding and went back to work. From time to time, he would ask Jaehyun if the changes he made was alright.

After a couple of hours of reading, writing, and fixing errors, Taeyong was finally done with his drafts.

“It’s almost 2 am already,” Jaehyun spoke.

“Are you feeling sleepy yet?”

“Not really, what about you?”

“A little I guess but I don’t know if I can fall asleep.”

“Another night of being a night owl again?”

“I should be saying that to you.” Taeyong chuckled, “We should sleep though, it’s not good to stay awake this late. It’ll ruin our health.”

“I’ll try but I can’t guarantee you that I’ll fall asleep. I basically slept for like 10 hours already.”

Taeyong shrugged, “Whether you’re going to sleep or not is nowhere as important as your teeth. Go brush it.”

“Thanks for the kind reminder.” Jaehyun smiled. Even if he doesn’t fall asleep tonight, it’s fine as long as his roommate gets a good night sleep.

 

*

*

*

*

 

To his surprise, when Jaehyun came out of the bathroom after he brushed his teeth, his roommate wasn’t asleep. Taeyong had already turn off all the lights but he wasn’t on the top bunk. Instead, Taeyong was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently in the dark.

“Oh, sorry, if I knew you were waiting for me, I would have hurried my slow ass and not take my time brushing my teeth.” Jaehyun realized how unsightly the state of his bed hair was when he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. He couldn’t believe Taeyong said nothing and let him check the essay in that state. It was incredibly embarrassing but he left it as it was. There was no point in fixing it when he’s going to mess it up again by sleeping.

“You should always brush your teeth thoroughly. It’s good that you take your time.” Taeyong’s tone of voice was like a mother scolding her child.

“That’s what I did. Why are you not on your bed though? Are we gonna switch beds again? It’s not that I hate the top bunk but it’s quite hard not to hit my head on the ceiling.”

Taeyong shook his head, “No, I just want to ask you for another favor if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, you always do favors for me. I should at least do something back in return,” Jaehyun smiled again, “What’s the favor?”

“Uh, if you don’t mind, I want you to sing a song for me. The one I asked for last time would be great.”

The song Taeyong requested came to Jaehyun’s head in a flash, “Oh, that one. You like it that much?”

“Out of all the songs you have sung, I think it would be the best lullaby for me right now.”

“Alright, Sweet Moon, it is. Scoot inside.” Jaehyun gestured Taeyong to move to the left so he could get on the twin sized bed. They rested their heads on the multiple pillows Jaehyun had stuffed to the end of his bed. Jaehyun’s bed wasn’t big enough for two grown men to lie down without a limb or two coming to contact, not to mention some stuffed toys he brought from his parent’s home, but they didn’t mind. It felt cozy. It felt warm. It felt safe, just like home.

Jaehyun warmed up his throat with a sweet gentle hum.

 

_The night was clear_

_I stepped outside because the words on_

_the pages felt too near_

_I looked up_

_and I asked the stars a question_

_They said nothing_

_but they smiled at my confession_

 

Taeyong was too embarrassed to admit it but he enjoys listening to Jaehyun sings him to sleep. His mellow, deep voice was like drinking a hot chocolate on a cold day. Whenever he has trouble sleeping, a song from Jaehyun always solves the problem.

 

_What am I supposed to do_

_When I love someone_

_as much as the ocean loves the moon_

 

Taeyong had stumbled on this song while he was trying to find the right music for studying. It didn’t particularly catch his attention until he read the lyrics in the comments when he was bored.

 

_I really believe_

_You're an angel_

_the only angel for me_

_My sweet moon_

_my sweet moon_

 

The song wasn’t even a 3 minute long one and the lyrics weren’t anything mindblowing or deep either but Taeyong thought it was perfect for him. He tried to make Jaehyun learn it as soon as possible. He knew Jaehyun’s voice would definitely suit this type of slow, peaceful song.

 

_Something's in the air_

_when we're together_

_When you're in the car_

_every song sounds better_

_When the world is big_

_and I'm alone_

_I call you and I am home_

 

By now, Taeyong’s eyelids were getting heavier and heavier each second. He smiled softly. No matter how troubled he was when he couldn’t sleep, there was always an option to ask Jaehyun for help. The pleasant voice of his roommate had helped him numerous times. Taeyong loved it.

 

_What am I supposed to do_

_When I love someone_

_as much as the ocean loves the moon_

_I really believe_

_you're an angel, the only angel for me_

 

He decided not to fight against the drowsiness and let his mind wandered off into the silence. Taeyong felt Jaehyun shifting position and his body was facing him. In the last moment of Taeyong’s consciousness, he heard his roommate whispered soothing words into his ears.

“Good night.”

Taeyong couldn’t make out what kind of expression Jaehyun was making, he was too sleepy to see anything. He also wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making. Though, he hoped he was smiling because that was what his heart was doing.

 

_My sweet moon_

_my sweet moon_

_my sweet moon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But even when the moon looks like it's waning...it's actually never changing shape. Don't ever forget that.”

― Ai Yazawa, Nana, Vol. 14

 


End file.
